Something He Should Not Have Heard
by Jaded Baby Blues
Summary: Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama go out shopping. And Yusuke hears something that suggest the other two to be involved in that kind of way....


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. You all should know that I love and adore Hiei though! He is so cute! Just for the record I would also like to inform that this fic is NOT a yaoi! I do NOT do yaoi. Because I hate yaoi and I try my very best to avoid reading it. I'm sorry if some of you think it's bad that I hate and despise yaoi. One man's meat is another man's poison.

Something He Should Not Have Heard.

Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama decided to hang around the mall that day. Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Shizuru and Genkai wanted to hang around at the "designer" shops, so they went the other way.

"Man, it's a pity Kuwabara couldn't make it!" said Yusuke, cheerfully.

Kurama smiled at Yusuke and nodded.

"Yup! He would've loved it if it meant spending time with his beloved Yukina."

Hiei snorted at that and turned away, slightly pissed at the thought of Yukina and Kuwabara. He had always dislike the buffoon before but now that Yukina seemed to have taken a liking to him, Hiei felt like murdering the orange haired ape whenever anyone mentioned the two in a sentence.

"Whatever. I just can't figure out why you two had to drag me here in the first place!" Hiei grumbled "What could I possibly want in a ningen's "mell" or whatever you guys call it!?"

Kurama giggled. "You'd be surprised about that Hiei!"

"I doubt that."

"Seriously Hiei. If you went to a _mall_ more, you would've had something not as "gayish" as that thing!" Yusuke stated, jabbing his finger at Hiei's cloak dress thingie.

"What do you mean "garish"?" asked Hiei, flaring up a bit. Whatever that word meant it didn't sound like a compliment seeing that it came from Yusuke.

"The word is "gayish", Hiei! And it means you dress like you're a homosexual!" Yusuke snickered.

"What's a homosexual?" asked Hiei in a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"Oh, come of it you two! I'm getting tired of this already!" snapped Kurama.

Yusuke and Hiei both shut up at once! The idea of pissing Kurama didn't seem like such a good one at the moment. Especially not when there were plenty of his fan girls stalking about…Yusuke mentally cringed at the thought of what they'd do to him if they manage to upset their "Wonderful Handsome Prince Kurama"!

"Yo, hang on you guys! I think I gotta go take a leak!" cried Yusuke and he waved an arm to the direction of the public toilets.

"Alright, but I'm going to go into that shoe shop over there!" Kurama said pointing to a sport shoe shop that had all these super cool snickers and football shoes (totally manly).

"You come meet us there alright Yusuke!"

"Aight!" Yusuke yelled back, rushing off to the little man's room.

"Wow, detective sure can run when he has to take a leak…"muttered Hiei.

Kurama only laughed and tugged Hiei's arm so he'd come into the shop with him.

"You gotta help me pick a shoe, Hiei. I'm thinking something like tribal red!" exclaimed Kurama excitedly.

"Hn."

0123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Yusuke made his way back to the shoe shop Kurama and Hiei had disappeared into.

He was just about to enter when he heard a very disturbing noise.

Moan….

Pants…

Moan…Pants…

Moan…Pants….

"I'll push in a little harder…Pants…Kurama…!" came Hiei's voice all panting and out of breath.

"Oh, Hiei! It's too tight!" Kurama said, panting himself.

"Aw, don't be a wuss, Kurama. I'm sure it'll fit if I push just a little harder!" cried Hiei.

"But Hiei…! Pants…Its tooooo tiiightt!" moaned Kurama uncomfortably.

"Pants…A little harder….! There!" Hiei cried out triumphantly.

And at that very moment, Yusuke couldn't bare the disgusting and repulsive thoughts that were going on inside his head due to the result of what he had just heard.

Eww! Hiei and Kurama??? Together??? Yuck!! Yusuke had teased about Hiei's "gayish" clothing style but the boy knew that the fire demon couldn't possibly be gay? Or could he? The way he had panted and grunted when he was…..With Kurama…

Gagging and shutting his eyes tightly, Yusuke burst into the shop!

"You sick perverts!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Even if you were gay, you shouldn't do it in public places!!!"

"I MEAN, DOING IT IN HERE WHEN I COULD HEAR YOU TWO GOING AT IT IS JUST DEAD SICK, MAN!!!!"

"I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WEREN'T LIKE THAT! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE I LET YOU GUYS _BATH_ WITH ME AT THE HOT SPRINGS THAT TIME!!!"

"AND ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE YAOI!"

Yusuke, who had shut his eyes tightly the whole time, refused to open them while he screamed at his so-called friends in fear of discovering Hiei and Kurama in a most…err…gross kind of way!

Still having his eyes shut tight, he slammed out of the shop leaving a confused Hiei and Kurama.

"What was that all about?" asked Hiei, clearly confused.

"I dunno, maybe he thought we were somebody else" replied Kurama, casually.

Then he sighed.

"I don't think this is working for me though…" Kurama muttered.

"So you wanna try another shoe?"

End.


End file.
